Celui du pigeon (MUK)
by BlackHole Artist
Summary: Tout le monde sais que Moignon est un gamin ridicule mais drôle... Enfin, les gens se plaisent surtout à se moquer de lui. Mais comme tout le monde, il a ses soucis, ses besoins, ses moments privilégiés, sa vie privée.
1. Chapter 1

**Osu! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois, sur MUK (Veuillez d'abord lire** ** _Mon univers Kaeloo)_** **et Moignon, mon personnage préféré après Mr Chat! Il y aura environ 3 chapitres avec cette histoire. J'allais ajouter autre chose mais j'ai oublié.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

Chaque habitant de Smileyland a au moins un caractéristique vraiment spécial physique, mental ou psychologique.

Pour Kaeloo, c'est le fait qu'elle soit très verte, en parlant de ses cheveux. Sans compter les spirales rouges sur ses joues et sa transformation en Bad Kaeloo bodybuildé lorsqu'elle est en colère. Ce qui lui a valu le surnom de "La grenouille"

Pour Mr Chat, c'est le fait que son corps est souple, ajouté au fait que so n visage rappelle vraiment celui d'un chat.

Pour Coin Coin, c'est bien sûr son sorte d' "immortalité" plus le fait qu'il ne sais que dire "Coin". C'est pour ça que celui-ci est surnommé " Le canard".

Mais pour Moignon?

Moignon vit dans un quartier malfamé pas trop loin des autres quartiers où Kaeloo, Mr Chat et Coin Coin habitent. Les quatre amis se sont rencontré dans un parc pas très loin il y a environ 3 ans. Dès le premier jour où ils se sont connus Mr Chat n'arrêtait pas de le prendre pour un gogole juste parce qu'il était le plus jeune.

Bon, maintenant c'est toujours un peu la même chose mais un peu moins qu'i ans. Et à l'époque aussi, Mr Chat a toujours aimé tabasser Coin Coin, et Kaeloo s'est aussi transformé en Bad Kaeloo bodybuildé à chaque fois qu'elle est en colère. Sauf que sa transformation d'aujourd'hui est plus mûre que celle d'autrefois, et plus dangereuse aussi. Et donc, pour jouer ensemble les quatre se retrouvent encore et toujours au parc.

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, il n'y a pas école. Moignon en profite donc pour faire la grasse matinée. Il ne réussi à sortir de son lit qu'à 10h du matin. Il descend donc pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouve alors sa mère qui se prépare pour sortir.

"Salut m'man!"

"Bonjour mon chéri." dit-elle sans accorder un regard à Moignon étant donné qu'elle se maquillage devant un miroir de poche.

Sa mère est une femme correcte. Mais comme elle élève seule Moignon, elle ne peut pas l'élever comme elle le que le père de Moignon voulait une relation libre, il ne voulait pas de mariage. Et donc, ce dernier ne vient à la maison que lorsqu'il en avait envie. La mère de Moignon accepte cette situation sans rien dire parce qu'elle est fatiguée. Même si elle sait qu'il voit d'autres femmes ailleurs. Et Moignon aime sa mère car il sait qu'elle fait tout son possible pour qu'ils aient une vie normale.

"M'man, tu vas à ton boulot?"

"Oui, malheureusement." répond la femme avec un petit sourire triste.

"Tu sais m'man, hier, je voulais acheter le dernier jeu vidéo de Mister Cool Skin dans un magasin près d'ici."

"Oui, continue..."

"Le vendeur me l'a vendu à je ne sais plus combien d'euro, et quand j'ai essayé de jouer au jeu, il y avait plein d'"ERROR, ERROR"! Je m'était fait arnaqué, c'est diiiiiiiiiiingue!"

Sa mère s'est enfin retourné vers Moignon avec un air las.

"Chéri! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas te faire avoir par ces charlatans... On est pas riche, tu sais." dit-elle avec un air mi-las, mi-fatigué.

"Je sais m'man, mais je peux pas savoir!..."

Moignon a toujours été un vrai pigeon. Justement, Mr Chat a hésité entre le surnom de "pigeon" et "Casse-Noisette" à cause du fait que Moignon soit un adorateur de noisettes ajouté à celui d'être roux comme pas possible! Et ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il n'a aucun tâche de rousseur, ce qui est aussi le cas de sa mère. Ça doit être ça qui a charmé le père de Moignon.

"Bon, j'y vais! Je ne reviendrai qu'à 18h, fais attention à la maison!"

"Oui, m'man!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Osu! I'm back! Bon, normalement j'avais prévu de poster la suite tôt mais j'avais trooooooooooooop la flemme! Je ne suis motivée que quand je sais vraiment que des gens attendent et continuent de lire mon histoire. Donc, si vous voulez la suite rapidement, montrez signes de vie et volonté en laissant des reviews! Mais quand j'écris des fois je ne peux plus m'arrêter en me perdant dans les descriptions et les détails... Conclusion: cette fic sera peut-être plus longue que prévu. MAIS le scénario que j'avais dans ma petite tête ne changera pas!**

 **Assez blablater, bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Maintenant que sa mère est partie, il pouvait enfin faire des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire quand elle est là. Lire les BDs de Mister Cool Skin? Jouer les misters Cool Skin? Jouer aux jeux vidéos pendant des heures? Non, tout ça, il peux toujours le faire. Y en ont qui se demandent peut-être ce que c'est... De toute façon il ne pouvait pas trop le faire avant midi, parce que c'est surtout le matin qu'il y a des visiteurs...pas très désirables. Exemples, les facteurs, les livreurs surtout le livreur de journaux toujours en retard qui n'arrive pas avant 10h 30! Et on ne parle même pas des hommes de l'église mal entretenue d'à côté qui peuvent sonner ou toquer n'importe quand chez n'importe qui pour prêcher les paroles du BOOON DIEU... Sérieusement, on ne sait jamais quand ou à quelle heure ils débarquent chez vous, jamais de régularité! Mais au moins, on sait que dans la zone où habite Moignon et sa mère, ces hommes ne viennent que le matin! Et puis, ce BON Dieu existe vraiment d'abord?! Effectivement, Moignon n'a pas eu d'éducation religieuse, mais on entend souvent des gens qui parlent de religion et de morale... Bah, c'est un peu ça la mondialisation. Influence, influences, influencés... Donc, Moignon se demande, même si sa mère ne lui en parle quasiment jamais alors que des fois elle lâche des "Mon Dieu!" On ne sait plus où se donner de la tête, il n'y a que le doute. Moignon ne sais plus quoi croire. Mais de toute façon Moignon n'est pas de ceux qui se compliquent la vie en jouant les philosophes. Il vit tout simplement et puis c'est tout. Il a des amis qui l'acceptent, une mère qui l'aime et qu'il aime vivant sous le même toit que lui, il va à l'école, il n'est ni infirme, ni handicapé ,enfin, physiquement. Et puis il a assez d'argent de poche pour s'acheter des BDs de Mister Cool Skin... Le reste, c'est sa mère qui l'offre pour les occasions spéciales comme son anniversaire ou Noël même si Moignon croit toujours que c'est le Père Noël qui dépose le cadeau chez lui. Bref, que demander de plus? Oui oui, Moignon est loin d'être le plus intelligent, beau, ou encore respecté des enfants de son âge, c'est-à-dire 10 ans. Mais, c'est juste que sa stupidité et sa manière de se ridiculiser font tellement tâche qu'on ne voit rien d'autre. Parce que, si on regarde bien, il est plutôt pas si mal, ressemblant plus ou moins à sa mère. Ça doit être l'alliage de son petit front, de ses yeux un peu plus gros et globuleux que la moyenne, ses lèvres étonnement fins, ses dents trop carrées et petites ajoutés à son caractère disons...dingue qui donne l'impression que Moignon est...laid. Enfin, le terme le plus approprié est plutôt...pas très beau à voir. Sans doute, s'il avait un mental et un comportement différents le point de vue que les autres ont sur lui et même sur son visage auraient été différent.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, il est maintenant 10h 40. Moignon est en train de regarder la télé au salon... Oui, au salon... Comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, déjà qu'il ne voulait pas monter à l'étage parce qu'il redoutait les futurs vas et viens. Donc il reste au salon pour les différentes raisons déjà citées précédemment. Justement, dix minutes plus tard, il entend quelqu'un toquer. Il va donc tout de suite ouvrir la porte sans méfiance ni suspicion, sa stupidité le prerdra... Et donc il tombe sur le livreur de journaux toujours en retard.

"Désolé du retard! Voilà les journaux!" crie presque le livreur qui faisait comme une sorte de courbette japonaise.

"Z'êtes toujours en r'tard 'toute façon!" réplique Moignon en claquant la porte avec un air je-m'en-foutiste sans demander de reste, les journaux dans la main.

Il pose les journaux sur le pauvre meuble qui sert de table basse.

Après plus d'une heure, il décide enfin d'explorer le frigo pour trouver de quoi déjeuner. Des restes de pâtes? Peut-être. Des parts de pizza surgelés? Génial! Les noisettes concassées que Moignon ado-

TOC TOC TOC!

Encore un dérangeur, il a faim quand-même! Il part vite à la rencontre de ce outsider en ouvrant la porte avec impatience et brutalité.

"OUAIS?!" crie Moignon sur la pauvre personne qui avait toqué.

"C'est pour une annonce de l'ouverture d'un foyer pour le 3e âge..." dit le dérangeur visiblement choqué et indigné devant le gamin hors-norme qu'est Moignon.

"T'as vu que ma tronche a l'air d'être celle d'un pépère ou quoi?! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE DAUBE!" hurle littéralement le gamin avec hystérie en agitant tellement sa tête que le dérangeur en avait mal à la tête en le voyant de la sorte. Et en plus il l'a tutoyé, de quoi paralyser l'adulte qui a au moins 20 ans de plus que Moignon. Mais bon, ce dernier était sur le point manger, il avait les crocs! Tellement qu'il a perdu le contrôle de ses paroles en criant comme un dégénéré.

Il claque la porte, se précipite vers le frigo et sort le bol des restes de pâtes.

Le repas fini, il monta dans sa chambre, satisfait.

Il pouvait enfin s'adonner à un de ses passe-temps préférés.


End file.
